This invention relates to an apparatus for counting the number of paper sheets in which the sheets fed out by a set of payout rolls are extracted by a set of extracting rolls. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the payout rolls employed in such apparatus.
Heretofore, in this type of the counting apparatus for paper sheets, the payout rolls are fixed on their driving shaft, so that the paper sheets are affected by these payout rolls rotating at a slower speed than that of the extracting rolls during the time the sheets contacted by the payout rolls are extracted by the extracting rolls. This means that the sheets are braked by the payout rolls during transport and hence are transported at a variable speed thus rendering it difficult to accurately sense the abnormal transport state of the paper sheets at the sensing device.